Broken Dreams
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Spain is over being rejected by Romano and Romano doesn't understand and tries to win him back. Angst/Hurt Spain, Hurt Romano, Established Relationship, Cursing from Romano. Human and Country names used.


Broken Dreams

Spain/Romano

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Hetalia

Spain is over being rejected by Romano and Romano doesn't understand and tries to win him back. Angst/Hurt Spain, Hurt Romano, Established Relationship, Cursing from Romano. Human and Country names used.

**I usually don't do angsty stories but it's one of those ideas that made me cry so I'm going to write about it, hopefully no one cries if you do I'm sorry…. Kinda**

"No means NO you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano shouted as he walked away. Spain looked down and felt bad. Spain was just trying to kiss Romano good morning and again he got rejected and yelled at again.

'How long can my heart last with him like this? I mean it was just a good morning kiss. We always do that, but I guess not anymore. Dios why do I love that man?' Spain thought as he looked through the window and saw Romano sitting near the tomato garden. Spain felt bad for making his Lovi so he decided to cheer him up with some churros and coffee with cream Romano loved.

Spain was finishing up when he heard the front door slam closed. "Romano can you come in here for a minute?" Spain shouted from the kitchen. He smiled and he lightly dusted the churros with cinnamon sugar. He also poured the coffee and the cream was on the saucer with the cup.

"What?" Romano asked as he entered the kitchen. Spain smiled and gestured to the plate of churros and the coffee. Romano rolled his eyes and sat down to eat. Spain was cleaning up and Romano was quietly eating. Spain took the spot next to Romano and began to read the paper. He noticed that Romano wasn't very talkative this morning.

"Hey Romano you're not very talkative this morning. Are you ok?" Romano shook his head and continued to eat. Spain wasn't sure so he pressed on.

"Romano… if something is bothering you… you can talk to me. I mean that's why I'm here as your boyfriend…." Spain said but was interrupted as the coffee saucer was slammed down and Romano looked at Spain.

"Yes something is bothering… YOU! You are always bothering me with your love and trying to love on me. I hate it when you do that! Also you are not my boyfriend you are nothing more than a tomato bastard. I HATE YOU!"Romano shouted with all his might.

Spain was taken back and then he quickly stood up and left. Once Spain was out of Romano's sight he ran into the tomato garden. He had a secret spot in the garden that he went to if he was upset. Spain found that spot then he hit the ground with his knees and held his head in his hands. Spain was trying not to cry but he kept hearing those three words. 'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!' Romano was shouting in his head. Spain felt the first tear roll down his cheek and then he lost it.

Spain cried hard and he laid down on the ground. He tried to regain control but he couldn't. Romano was walking through the garden when he heard sobbing.

'What the hell?' Romano thought as he walked over and saw Spain on the ground sobbing. Romano was shocked and then he felt bad for yelling at Spain. Romano walked back to the house and decided to do something nice for Spain.

'What does Spain like besides my ass? Um tomatoes and churros, carne asana…. That's it!' Romano thought as he got the beef and tomatoes ready for carne asana tacos and a salad.

Spain finally stopped crying and thinking and made his way slowly back to the house. He got back inside and Spain paused.

'Do I smell carne?' Spain thought as he made his way to the kitchen. He saw Romano making a mess in the kitchen and cooking a huge slab of meat.

"Mi Dios Romano what are you doing?" Romano looked back and smiled. He was slightly flushed from all the work but Spain found it cute. 'No no Spain we have thought about this just do it quick.' Spain thought.

"Romano there is something we need to talk about." Spain said in a calm voice. Romano looked and began to feel something not very nice in his chest. Spain gestured him to sit down and Romano did.

"Romano I have thought long and hard about this and… I can't do this anymore. You are rejecting me with everything I try to do. From simple things like holding your hand to even trying to give you a kiss. I'm sorry for everything I have done to make you yell and scream at me. I'm also going to have to ask you to pack and leave." Spain said.

Romano felt his heart break and fall into his stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment then looked back at Spain.

"Antonio why? I know I haven't been the nicest person to be with but believe me when I say I do love you. I know I don't show it much but I love you so much… please please don't make me leave." Romano said as he was shaking. Spain looked away and shook his head.

"No Romano… I need… I need you to leave. I'm tired of waiting for you to say you love me or even show me so I'm going to move on or be alone forever. Now please don't make it any harder than it already is." Spain said as he looked away from Romano with tears in his eyes.

Romano walked over to Antonio and brought the Spaniard's face to his. Romano kissed Spain passionately. Spain didn't respond even though he desperately wanted to. He had to move on from Romano and kissing back wouldn't help.

Spain lightly pushed Romano back and tried to walk away but Romano pinned him to the counter. Romano was sort of strong but Spain was stronger. Spain pushed harder and sent Romano to the opposite counter.

"I don't want to hurt you Romano, but I will if I have to. So please leave I will send movers with your stuff if you want or we can do this peacefully and you can pack up and then leave."

Romano snorted and then looked away. "So who is it?" Romano asked. Spain looked at Romano with a confused look. Romano looked at Spain and then rolled his eyes.

"Then person you were seeing behind my back. You are obliviously seeing someone else since you can't stand me anymore." Romano spat at Spain. Spain looked down and then he began to cry.

"No one Romano! I have never cheated on you! I would never cheat on you!" Spain spat back. Romano was taken back and then he settled down. Romano was overwhelmed and then he felt tears stream down my face.

"Romano…" Spain said as Romano sunk to the floor and cried. Spain went down to his level and tried to calm him down but he couldn't. Spain brought Romano's face to his own.

"Romano…. Romano…. Romano!" Spain kept yelling. But he sounded far away and Romano tried to touch Spain but he couldn't.

'What's happening?' Romano thought as he opened his eyes and saw Spain over him and yelling.

"Romano… Roma oh you're awake thank goodness. Romano you were crying and yelling in your sleep. Romano are you ok?" Spain asked. Romano was confused but happy to see his Antonio's face.

"Antonio… do I have to leave?" Romano asked in a quiet voice. He was screaming Romano felt his throat hurt when he tried to talk in his normal voice. So he resorted to whispering.

"What… No no Romano you don't have to leave. I mean… why would you be leaving unless you are break… oh." Spain said as it hit him hard. Romano was leaving him and there was nothing he could do.

"Oh Romano do you want me to leave you alone for a f…few minutes so you can you know pack." Spain said as tried to get up from the bed but Romano stopped him.

"NO! Don't leave me Antonio! I love you! I love you so much! Te Amo! Te Amo!" Romano shouted as loud as he could. Romano was shaking and then he felt Spain run fingers gently through his hair. It was a trick Spain learned to calm down Romano when Romano was younger. Spain also began to sing a lullaby.

"_Santa Lucia, per tutti quelli che hanno occhi_

_e gli occhi e un cuore che non basta agli occhi_

_e per la tranquillità di chi va per mare_

_e per ogni lacrima sul tuo vestito,_

_per chi non ha capito"_

Romano recognized it as Santa Lucia. It was his favorite lullaby when he was younger. Antonio pressed a small kiss to Romano's head when he finished the first verse. Romano leaned into the warmth and tenderness and then he looked at Spain.

Spain smiled a little and then Romano leaned up and kissed Spain gently. Antonio was surprised but he kissed back and let Romano take control of it.

They kept it closed lips only and then Romano pulled back and leaned his head against Spain's.

"Te Amo Antonio Fernandez." Romano whispered. "Te Amo Romano Lovino Vargas" Antonio whispered back.

**Sorry for the angst but I felt like this needed to be wrote. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… also sorry if anyone cried and if you didn't good job because I did and I wrote it :( oh well….**


End file.
